<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Moonsun】贰伍 by HEAVEN_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696950">【Moonsun】贰伍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J'>HEAVEN_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hong Kong Gansters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“文星伊却听明白了。紧一紧阿爸的手，贴在他耳边道：“阿爸，你放心，和兴社一定会继续姓金。””</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>神爱世人</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Moonsun】贰伍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　1.</p><p>　　文星八岁，阿爸亲自到孤儿院接她返社团。文星营养不良，长到八岁，身形仍似只得六岁，坐在汽车真皮座椅上，同阿爸膝盖碰膝盖，瘦骨嶙峋的两条枝桠。阿爸话，我们社团里的人，名字不能只两个字，今日开始，你改叫文星伊。</p><p>　　文星头低低，答道，好。</p><p>　　来到家中，金容仙早早在等。她听阿爸讲，由今日起，会多一个细妹，因而满心期待，兴冲冲，着新买的蕾丝公主裙，站在门边，望眼欲穿。</p><p>　　阿爸介绍她两个认识，同文星伊话，这是我女儿，叫金容仙，应该大过你一岁。又转头同金容仙讲，这个就是文星伊。</p><p>　　金容仙只比文星伊大一岁，却比她高出整一头。她看着自己的细妹，面小过手掌，手指同竹筷子一样。她知道文星伊同自己不是一个阿妈生的，但仍然觉得，好可怜一个小孩。于是眼湿湿，酒窝深深，道：“阿星，你好啊。”</p><p>　　文星伊低头，像已经是一种习惯，蠕动嘴唇，道：“大小姐。”</p><p>　　金容仙不满，皱起眉毛：“我是你姐姐，你应该叫我作家姐。什么大小姐啊！”</p><p>　　文星伊给她吓得颤一颤，做不下决定，下意识抬眼去看阿爸。阿爸却并不看她，似乎没有注意到她的窘境。文星伊咬咬嘴唇，还是叫：“……大小姐。”</p><p>　　金容仙气得直跺脚，走过来拽住文星伊松垮垮的衣领，一字一顿威胁：“叫，家，姐！”</p><p>　　文星伊惊魂不定地看她，又要走神觉得面前这一张脸白到不可思议，给金容仙扯着领子晃了一晃，才轻轻地开口：“家姐。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　文星伊八岁，由阿爸亲手接回社团。却不是来做和兴社的二小姐，而是来做大少。她可以叫金容仙作家姐，金容仙人前却只喊她细佬。</p><p>　　阿爸三十四岁坐上和兴社话事人交椅，至今八年。将和兴社由三千人的中小帮派，发展到现在八千门生的大帮。做大做强，势不可挡。只可惜人这一世，最难便是处处开花。阿爸事业有成，却子嗣稀薄，至今只得一女。原本正是壮年，并不介意此事，谁知道半年前一场械斗，竟然落得人事不能。万不得已，只得将流落在外多年的私生女找回，宣称找回一个儿子，以示后继有人。借此堵住那些“传男不传女”观念迂腐的老人的嘴。</p><p>　　文星伊剪短发，穿裤装，练习射击和自由搏击。</p><p>　　阿爸送她一枚挂饰，精雕青龙偃月刀，道：“星仔，用心训练，以后就轮到你一人之下，万人之上。”</p><p>　　文星伊将挂饰用一条皮绳穿起来，挂在胸口：“阿爸，我知。”</p><p>　　金容仙这时候推门进来，脸皱皱，问：“Daddy，佛头叔约我今晚饮茶，你还没同阿星讲完嘛？”</p><p>　　阿爸起身，拥住金容仙吻一吻她的发顶，玩笑道：“讲完啦，Daddy即刻就将星仔还给你好不好啊？”</p><p>　　金容仙抱起手：“这样还差不多。”跟住冲文星伊挑一挑眉毛，“阿星，快点！落月楼的叉烧好好食的，还不走就被佛头叔吃完啦！”</p><p>　　文星伊匆匆穿起外套，快步走到金容仙身边，错一步跟在她身后，笑道：“知啦家姐，现在就走啦。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　文星伊十三岁胸部发育，为免暴露，终日裹胸。</p><p>　　金容仙晚上替她将一层一层裹胸带解下，面露困惑：“为什么好像你还比我大些？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“这里啦！为什么你会比我大啊！”</p><p>　　文星伊低头去看，又下意识地去看金容仙的胸前。反应过来一下子脸红透，有些拘谨地笑，答道：“可能是因为我锻炼多些。”</p><p>　　“是吗？”金容仙将信将疑，“这里也可以锻炼到？”</p><p>　　“我也不知道。”文星伊迷茫地摇头，“不如大小姐试一试？”</p><p>　　金容仙将她的裹胸带丢到她身上：“我才不要，搞得身上臭烘烘的。我不如吃多点木瓜。”又突然抓住话头，“等等，你头先叫我作什么？”</p><p>　　文星伊正低头卷裹胸带，闻言手上动作停一停，道：“……对不起，家姐。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　文星伊十八岁，背上多了一条长疤。</p><p>　　阿爸临时离港，有人趁机闹事。和兴社一向奉行以和为贵，提出谈判代替械斗。对方应承，只要求谈判地点由他们选。</p><p>　　金容仙文星伊携一帮手足前去，为表大度诚意，兄弟们站在谈判厅外，只由金容仙同文星伊进去。原本谅他不敢顶风闹事，谁知对方话事人癫狗一只，一打照面，劈头盖脸一把长刀斩过来，距离太近，文星伊只来得及矮身护住金容仙，然后扫倒一只花瓶告知外面兄弟谈判破裂。</p><p>　　文星伊背上的伤势严重，刀口从左肩一路扯到右腰侧，皮开肉绽，鲜血横流。艰难地起身问金容仙，“家姐，你没事吧？”</p><p>　　金容仙摸了她背后一手的血，眼泪不受控制地掉下来，手颤抖着，从自己长筒靴里掏出枪来，站起来，下了保险，在人群嘈杂里，不差分毫地爆掉了对方话事人的头。她打完这一枪，枪丢掉，撑着文星伊急得跳脚，喊几个弟兄径直出了谈判场，往医院去。</p><p>　　文星伊在医院住了两个月，才被放回家中。阿爸早已外出回来。闹事帮派很会叫嚣，实际无脑，不成气候，又死了话事人，到此时已算是半死不活。</p><p>　　阿爸看文星伊微微弯着腰进门来，朝她笑了一笑：“星仔，做得很好。”</p><p>　　文星伊抿一抿嘴唇，也笑一笑：“多谢阿爸夸奖。”</p><p>　　金容仙走过来，小心地搀住文星伊的手臂：“阿星啊，你怎么样啊？医生说的你可以出院了吗？你伤口好大的，会不会留疤啊？”</p><p>　　“没事。”文星伊逐个回答她的问题，“家姐，如果医生不给我出院的话，我是没办法回来的。那么大的伤口，肯定会留疤的。”</p><p>　　金容仙又有点着急起来，扭头冲阿爸道：“Daddy啊！这样不行的，不可以留疤的！留疤就不靓了！”</p><p>　　阿爸道：“疤在背上，同靓不靓有什么关系？”</p><p>　　“算啦！你们男人不懂的！”金容仙气呼呼地，转过头对文星伊道，“阿星，你别担心，我会替你找一个最好的祛疤医院的！”</p><p>　　文星伊拍拍她手背：“没事的，我不介意的。”</p><p>　　“我介意！”</p><p>　　“……那……”文星伊犹豫一下，“不如家姐送我份礼物做补偿咯？”</p><p>　　“什么礼物？出院礼物吗？”</p><p>　　“生日礼物来的。”</p><p>　　“哦！”金容仙猛然想起，“是咯，下个月就是你十八岁生日了哦！”</p><p>　　文星伊道：“是啊。”</p><p>　　金容仙又道：“但是我每年都有送礼物给你，这样都不算什么特别补偿啊。”</p><p>　　“那你今年就想个特别的礼物啦。”<br/>
　　</p><p>　　最后文星伊生日那日收到一枚平安符。</p><p>　　金容仙在庙里求了整整一周，才心诚请回来的礼物。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　文星伊二十三岁，阿爸病重。</p><p>　　弥留之际，有金容仙、文星伊、几位打江山的老叔父并几个社团干将在侧。阿爸一一交代依言后，握住文星伊的手，示意她靠近。</p><p>　　文星伊贴过去，阿爸张张嘴，叫她名字：“阿星……”发力好艰难，再难讲出多余的话来。</p><p>　　文星伊却听明白了。紧一紧阿爸的手，贴在他耳边道：“阿爸，你放心，和兴社一定会继续姓金。”</p><p>　　阿爸的手在她手掌里松弛下来，慢慢地卸掉全部力道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　阿爸的葬礼需择吉日操办，但和兴社群龙不可一日无首。下一任话事人选举很快提上日程。金容仙虽然是名正言顺的唯一继承人，却仍然要得到半数以上的支持票才能成功接任。</p><p>　　离选举会不到两周，还有几位需要游说的叔父。</p><p>　　文星伊给金容仙泡了一杯咖啡，递过去。</p><p>　　“青面叔这边我会亲自去。”金容仙点一点屏幕上的人像，低头喝一口咖啡，“何叔就由你去。何叔这个人什么都好，就是贪钱。如果他到时提出要钱，不是太离谱的数，你应承他便是。”</p><p>　　文星伊在金容仙的对面坐下，慢慢翘起腿，慢慢讲道：“家姐，何叔那边我会去。但是不是为你去，而是为我自己。”</p><p>　　金容仙抬头看她，眼中困惑：“这是什么意思？”</p><p>　　文星伊道：“我的意思是，我会让何叔把票投给我。我要同你争话事人的位子。”</p><p>　　金容仙一时更加不明白文星伊的话。或者说她没办法理解为什么文星伊会讲出这样的话来。她瞪着文星伊，好像看一个初次见面的陌生人。她看着这个陌生人唇齿开合，吐出来的文字令她头晕目眩，她转过头，想将自己从这昏眩中拯救出来，却发现屏幕上的人像竟像活了一样，扭动着要挤进她眼睛里。她晕得更加厉害。</p><p>　　然后她很快发现，她的头晕目眩，不是因为文星伊说的话，更加不是因为那些突然间活过来的图片，而是生理性的。</p><p>　　她只来得及意识到这一点，就靠着沙发，昏沉地闭上了眼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　金容仙睁开双眼环顾四周，意识到一切相当眼熟——可以肯定，这是她曾经亲手跟文星伊一起选出来的一间安全屋。妥帖，隐秘，不为人知。</p><p>　　她坐在一张软垫木椅上，双手背在身后，被手铐锁住。</p><p>　　文星伊就坐在她面前，低头看着手里一把小巧的精雕青龙偃月刀。察觉金容仙转醒，便抬头笑道：“家姐，醒啦？”</p><p>　　“阿星。”金容仙仍这么叫她，“你到底想做什么？”</p><p>　　“我不是同家姐说过了？”文星伊道，“我要坐和兴社话事人的位子。”</p><p>　　金容仙动了一下，才发现自己两只脚也被绑在椅腿上。“你也是Daddy的女儿，你想坐，就去参加竞选，绑我有什么用？”</p><p>　　“我也是阿爸的女儿？”文星伊嗤笑一声，“社团里哪一个不知道，你是大小姐，我不过是你的坐稳这把交椅的道具。你坐得关二哥，我不过是你手中一把刀而已。如果我真的就这样去参加竞选，哪个不当我是反骨仔？家姐，我告诉我，哪一个叔父会将票投给一个反骨仔？”</p><p>　　“那你现在绑着我，就不是反骨仔了？”</p><p>　　文星伊站起来，凑得金容仙更近：“你话，如果你现在好饿，面前有你最钟意的芝士蛋糕，同一个普普通通但同样能填饱肚子的蛋糕，你拣哪一个？”</p><p>　　“……芝士蛋糕咯。”</p><p>　　“那，家姐你知不知道，怎样让喜欢芝士蛋糕的人，去选那个普通蛋糕呢？”文星伊举起两只手，虚虚地张开，好像正捧着两个蛋糕。跟着将一只手狠狠攥紧，“就是让那个芝士蛋糕消失。”</p><p>　　金容仙抿紧嘴唇，半晌，又道：“你为什么不干脆杀了我？”</p><p>　　文星伊伸手轻轻地抚摸她的脸颊：“不行的，家姐。和兴社社规第六条，不允许伤害同帮手足性命。我要是杀了你，不就破了规矩了吗？”</p><p>　　“你把我绑在这里，又有什么分别？”</p><p>　　“家姐，你怎么不明白呢？”文星伊露出困扰的表情，“如果你失踪，他们就不会急着立刻推一个人上来做话事人。这个时候我再说，由我暂代话事人的位子，不惜一切手段找你。个个都知道我是你的人，自然相信我会竭尽全力。然后我就会慢慢地找，三个月、半年、一年……你觉得我需要多长时间才能摘掉‘代理’两个字？”</p><p>　　“疯子。”金容仙狠狠地道，“我们金家一直待你不薄，你为什么要这么做？”</p><p>　　“是。”文星伊竟然承认，“阿爸同金家一向待我很好。家姐也是。”</p><p>　　“那你为什么……？”</p><p>　　“大小姐。”文星伊突然换了称呼，“你知不知道，我阿妈是怎么死的？”</p><p>　　她抛出问句，却不要金容仙回答，只是接着说下去：“她是病死的。原本是小病来的，胃有点不舒服。现在的人，哪一个胃没点问题的？但是我们那时候好穷啊，穷得我阿妈每日要打三份工，从清晨一直做到夜，才勉勉强强让我两个人有东西吃，让我有书读。哪来的钱看病呢？于是一直忍、一直忍。忍到最后倒在床上起不来身，一口东西都吃不进去，还往外吐血。终于有一日，我夜晚起身，问我阿妈要不要喝水，听不到她回答，去摇一摇她，发现她整个人都已经凉了。”</p><p>　　她攥紧拳头，指甲陷进肉里：“我那阵才六岁，吓得不知如何是好，只记起来阿妈讲过，有什么事情，就去找警察。我转身就冲出去，一路跑下楼梯，沿着条街，一直跑。大小姐，你有没有试过一个人夜里在没有灯光的街上跑步？你看不清前面，也看不清后面，风一直吹，你分不清到底跑到了哪里，甚至会觉得自己一直在原地踏步。”</p><p>　　“但是我还是一直跑。好像除了往前跑，我什么也做不了。我跑得肺都好似要爆开，才终于看见警局门口亮着的灯。但你知道我看到灯的时候想到什么吗？我觉得一切都结束了。你明不明白？我在夜里奔跑的时候就好像在梦里，噩梦里，我要逃开的噩梦。但我站在灯下面，站在警察局门口，我才意识到，不是噩梦，一切都是真的。”</p><p>　　金容仙闭了闭眼，却不知该说些什么。</p><p>　　“接下来的事情你就都知道了。我被送到孤儿院，两年之后，阿爸将我带回来。”</p><p>　　“阿星……”</p><p>　　“家姐，你知吗？”文星伊突然又笑了起来，好像刚才话语间的痛苦是一层可以揭开的布，“其实一开始，我一点也不恨你们的。就算阿爸丢下我这么多年，接我回来也只是为了你，我都一点不恨你们的。我甚至觉得好庆幸，庆幸我终于又有一个家。”</p><p>　　“可是阿爸偏偏要教会我！”她突然拔高声音，像是一声怒吼，“他偏偏要教我什么是贵，什么是贱；什么叫强，什么叫弱。他偏偏交给我金钱金钱和知识！他偏偏要让我知道当初足够救活我阿妈的钱，甚至比不过你们酒桌上的一支酒！他要告诉我如果他哪怕多关心了我阿妈一点点，她都不会活活熬死自己！”她的眼泪流了下来，质问的声音好似呜咽，“为什么啊？为什么要告诉我啊？我已经认命了啊？认命多好啊？为什么要让我知道一切本来可以不同啊？！”</p><p>　　金容仙此刻看着文星伊的眼神，已经近乎悲悯了。</p><p>　　文星伊蹲下来，抓住她的肩膀：“你知道我有多后悔吗？我后悔跟阿爸走，后悔听阿爸的话去学习。我情愿我一世孤苦伶仃，一世都是一个盲人一个瞎子，都好过现在这样的日子！”她停下来吸一口气，暗哑的声线轻飘飘，“所以咯，家姐。不可以只有我一个人后悔的。我要你们都后悔，后悔让我进到这个家门。”</p><p>　　金容仙的眼泪也掉下来了，她的眼神那么亮，那么柔软，那么痛苦，就好像她当年看着文星伊背上那道伤疤。她尽全力靠过去，让自己的额头抵着文星伊的额头，喃喃着道：“阿星啊，我多希望你没有这么痛啊……”</p><p>　　文星伊想笑，却发现自己笑不出来了。她震动的喉管只发出“呵呵”的气音，血慢慢地从一个崭新的伤口里流出来，先是细细的，然后猛地淌出来。她猛地站起身，用力去捂自己的脖子，那个创口却不是能够被一只手捂住的。</p><p>　　金容仙的手指间夹着一片薄薄的刀片，她自己的手指也因为发力而被刀片的背面剌出一道深深的伤口。她花了不少时间拆开戒指撬开手铐，再把藏在袖子里的刀片翻出来。</p><p>　　现在文星伊终于因为支撑不住倒下了。倒在地上，还用不可置信的眼神盯着金容仙。</p><p>　　金容仙弯腰解开了绑着腿的绳子。站起来，转了转手腕。</p><p>　　她很谨慎，所以并不靠近，只是站在那里，很无奈地笑道：“对不起啊，阿星，但是和兴社话事人的位子，一定要金家人来坐才行。”</p><p>　　她等了很久，看着文星伊闭上眼，才踩着血走过去，从她外套的内兜里找到一枚平安符，收进了自己怀里。</p><p>　　fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>